Zen (Mythic Theater Series)
The main character of the Mythic Theater series, his human form is known simply as the traveler or stranger. Appearance Zen's base form resembles Luna from Another Genesis only his body is sea green. However over this he has natural body armor, his helmet is similar in appearance to Another Genesis Ultraseven, with chest armor, shoulder armor, guantets, grieves and boots long with pelvic armor. On his forehead is a blue light and his crest is fused to his head with a ball at the end. Human Form Zen's human form never stays the same, he may appear as someone of a different, age, race and even gender to help hide his identity. Stats *Height: 40 meters (sometimes over 50) *Weight: 30,000 tons *Race: The Emerald Tribe *Origin: Unknown *Flight Speed: Mach 3, Faster than Light with aura. *Running Speed: 900 KM PHR *Jump Distance: 400 Meters normally *Swimming Speed: 80 Knots *Brawn: He is strong enough to lift a monster and throw them, his blows can harm monsters which are immune to conventional weaponry. Said to have 10 Million horsepower. *Transformation Item: Zen Spark Body Features *Skin: Can withstand conventional missiles and bullets, his skin has structure similar to diamonds and other precious gems, meaning it is resistant to normal fire. *Energy Core: His source of energy, his heart which produces the one million horsepower he uses to fight *Eyes: His eyes can see Auras and in the dark. *Cosmic Ray Generator: The blue light on his forehead, it is what converts his One Million horsepower into Cosmic Rays for his attack. *Cosmic Blade: The crest/blade on his head, it acts to help the Cosmic Ray Generator in producing power *Muscles: The strength of his muscles can be compared to steel cables. Techniques Special Moves *Cosmic Ray:: By putting his hands in the classic Specium Ray Position, he can fire a yellow/green beam. At it weakest it leaves a terrible burn, at normal it causes the target to explode and at its strongest it turned the opponent into green particles. *Zen Shot: Zen is in a fighting stance and gathers energy into one hand before putting it in the bend of the other. That hand fires a beams from the underside. It is his strongest beam. *Cosmic Ray Slash: A beam directly from his Cosmic Ray Generator. *Cosmic Light Pulse: A pulse of light from his body it has the same effect as his beam. *Cosmic Disc: Zen creates a disc of his energy that can cut through things, he can control it mentally. *Cosmic Blade: A blade of energy from his fist. *Cosmic Slash: An arc of light from his crest, can cut through conventional materials. *Cosmic Punch: A punch coated in energy and using his full power. *Cosmic Lance: A javelin made of the sparkling energy Zen attacks with, it is thrown like a spear. Other Techniques *Impulse Punch: An intense punch that sends shockwaves through the opponent. *Impulse Kick: A side or frontal kick, similar to the Impulse Punch *Impulse Flight: Zen can take of at high speeds. *Impulse Swim: Zen swims through the water at his top flying speed. He uses the Superman flight pose when doing this. *High Spin: Brining his hands to his chest he spins around at high speeds, throwing of anything latched to him. *Size Change: Zen can change his size from giant to microscopic. *Cosmic Storm: Zen can create a field of energy for attack or transport in the form of a ball of light. *Cosmic Ice: Zen creates and energy field and condenses it into a ball and pushes it. The attack freezes the opponenent from the inside out. *Cosmic Aura Wave: Using light from his hands, Zen can heal others. *Cosmic Reveal: Beams from his eyes, Zen can reveal invisible enemies and erode barriers. *Zen Flash: Zen crosses his arms and clenches his fists. His body then glows brightly in a brilliant flash. *Cosmic Barrier: Zen can create a barrier of his energy using his hands. *Zen Fire: Zen creates blue flames from his hand that follow his will. TBA Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:SolZen321 Category:Mythic Theater Series